charmedworldrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Paige Matthews
Paige Matthews is the youngest sister of the Charmed Ones. She's the wife of Henry Mitchell Sr. and the mother of their children, Tamora, Katherine, and their adopted son Henry. Paige was adopted by Mr. And Mrs. Matthews after she was left at a local church shortly after her birth. She met her half-sisters, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, in 2001 after the death of her eldest sister Prue Halliwell. Paige's greatest desire is: Enlightenment. Paige's greatest fear is: She's claustrophobic. Early Years Paige was born on August 2nd, 1977 to Patty Halliwell and Patty's Whitelighter, Sam Wilder. Patty wanted to keep her daughter, but at that time it was forbidden for witches and Whitelighters to be together romantically, let alone have a child together. Patty and Sam took Paige to a local church, and asked the nun, Sister Agnes, to find her a good, loving home, and that her first name start with a "P". They loved Paige very much, but were too afraid that the Elders would deny Paige or her sisters their powers or their rightful place as The Charmed Ones, if they kept Paige. Paige had a normal life growing up; living in a loving home with parents who loved her very much. But when she became a teenager, Paige started hanging out with the wrong crowd and started acting out, and getting into trouble with skipping class, smoking and drinking. When Paige was 17, she and her parents were in a car crash that killed her parents. Paige could never figure out why she survived or how she even got out of the car. But her attitude and outlook on life was changed drastically; she stopped drinking and stopped smoking and studied harder, getting herself into U. C. Berkeley, where she graduated with a degree in social work. Paige would later learn that it was her destiny to survive the crash and that she escaped the car by Orbing out. After awhile, Paige began looking for her birth family, and for unknown reasons suspected that she was related to the Halliwell sisters, so she started going to P3. Upon reading about Prue's death in the newspaper, Paige felt compelled to attend the funeral, where she met Phoebe. At that first meeting, Phoebe got a premonition of Shax attacking and killing Paige. Piper summoned their Grandmother, and their Mother informed her and Phoebe that Paige was in fact their younger sister. After rescuing Paige from Shax, the trio stood under the chandelier in Halliwell Manor, and Piper shook Paige's hand, while Phoebe touched Paige's arm; and at that exact moment, the chandelier began to glow and shine with a blue light just like it had done before, when Phoebe read the incantation that gave herself, Prue and Piper their powers; when the Power Of Three was formed. Only in this case, it was indicating that the Power Of Three had been reformed. Paige at first refused to move into the manor. She believed she would have no privacy, a fear which came about after Piper and Phoebe burst into her apartment one day unannounced. Paige also felt un-welcomed as a sister, and unworthy to take Prue's place in the Power Of Three. When Piper and Phoebe finally realized this, they stopped focusing so hard on the demon fighting and began to focus more on making Paige feel welcome...feel like a sister; and that she was welcome in the Manor. Eventually Paige moved in. In those early years of being a witch, there were times that Paige wanted to quit, because it was too much responsibility, and she wanted to be able to pick up and travel with her friend Glen, if she wanted to. Paige also had an inferiority complex towards Prue, and was always comparing herself to her late sister. But eventually Paige fell into place and became a very competent Witch and Whitelighter. During this time Paige felt it was best to quit her job and devote herself to the craft. Later Years Eventually Paige realized that allowing witchcraft and whitelighter duties to consume her entire life was the wrong way to go, she desired a life separate from magic. To achieve that goal, Paige got a job at a temp agency, but after learning that each and everyone of her temp jobs had some magical reason for her getting those jobs, she accepted her fate, which was that she would have to learn how to equally balance life and magic. To start this new outlook, Paige got her old job back as a Social Worker. After stopping Gideon, who was an Elder and the Headmaster of Magic School from killing Wyatt; Paige stopped the Elders from closing down the school by becoming the Headmistress. She eventually retired, turning the duties of Headmaster over to Leo. In the later part of 2005, Paige met a charge named Billie Jenkins, who was a young, blonde college student and a very powerful witch, who didn't seem to care if someone saw her using magic. Just having come into her powers, Billie didn't even know that she had signaled for a Whitelighter, and thus kept "calling" for Paige's help. Category:Characters Category:Highbreds Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters